Conventional systems performed order management by assigning identification numbers to each ordering terminal installed in each table in, for example, a restaurant, and managing order information in the form of food and drink ordered at each table using those identification numbers. Namely, these systems managed cooking instructions for foods and drinks ordered from the ordering terminals for each table, where the food and drink is to be served, and billing processing for the foods and drinks served.
As described above, since order information is managed using identification numbers that identify each table and ordering terminals installed at the tables, for example, during the time a customer A who has finished eating is waiting to make payment, if another customer B sits at the table where customer A had been eating and orders from the ordering table installed at that table, since the order information is managed by an identification number, there was the problem in which the charge for the order is mistakenly added to the amount of payment of customer A.
In addition, as another example, in the case a customer has moved to a different table during the course of a meal, since the order information of the order placed at the table before the customer moved and the order information placed at the table after the customer moved are managed with identification numbers for each table, there is the problem of a mistake being made when serving which results in food being served to the table before the customer moved. This also resulted in the problem of greater complexity of settling payments when paying the bill.
Moreover, in the case of conventional systems, a system was used in which predetermined products or services are offered for each ordering terminal installed at each table in, for example, a restaurant, and orderers place orders by selecting a desired product or service from among them.
However, in the case of this conventional system, although predetermined products or services are offered with ordering terminals, a system was desired that allowed information presented on ordering terminals to be changed at suitable times in order to more effectively promote sales of products or services.